Cass's love and tragedy
by ThiefCrusher750
Summary: Cass's Backstory of what happens with her and her family before she finds a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose of Sharon Cassidies love and nightmare and her path to a new beginning.**

Chapter 1

 **Authors note i don't out fallout or any characters associated with it. In this story Cass has recently turned 37 and its a few years after the second battle of hoover dam.**

Cass slowly woke up and smiled. It seemed these days she always slept well. She rolled over in her bed to see her husband Dranius the courier of legend and the Hero of Hoover Dam. She thought of how lucky she was to have such a great and wonderful man. She kissed his lips and cuddled up to him and closed her eyes again. Though she was soon roused from the bed by a babies cry. She gently got up so as not to wake Dranius. Upon reaching their daughter anabel she picked her up and fed her and burped her. She had been born a few months ago. She had her mothers looks and her red hair but she had her fathers brown eyes and nose. When she was born Cass had never been happier. It was amazing that she finally had a child after soo long. She hadn't had sex with anyone after she met the courier. Which surprised her because she never wanted to fall in love. Sex was just something casual she liked to do like drinking. She thought she couldn't have children because she never got pregnant no matter how many men she had been with. Then she met him and it all changed.

She didnt know what it was about him but when she saw him walk into the mojave outpost bar that day but it was something that made her notice in him as he was the only one even remotely interesting that walked in. She remembered how he introduced himself and how kind he was even when she practically bit his head off when he asked her if she was ok. She decided to travel with him and they had gone off to her find her caravan and she never looked back. She knew everything there was to know about him that he could remember as did he know all about her. She wouldn't have admitted it then but when he touched her he set her heart on fire. Often times when she was with him many a man tried to flirt with her or get in her pants. She didnt even take notice of them. She remebered shooting one guy in the nuts because he would'nt leave her alone. Other men just annoyed her now. She for some reason had eyes only for Dranius. The things they went through together and how he was there for her when she needed him and risked much to keep her alive. How much he cared for other people and kept her butt out of trouble. As much as that was possible anyway. She was alot to handle that was for sure. As they traveled she grew closer and closer to him and soon fell in love. Though when she finally admitted it to him it wound up being 1 minute before Caeser attacked the damn. She remembered when the words that he loved her too came out of his mouth. She was happy but then an explosion and he had gone with his power armor and upgraded heavy minigun. She had followed him though he had told her to stay put. That battle was a massacre on both sides too many dead for her to count even though the legion was pushed off the dam. She remebered the fight between her love and the monstrous legate lanius. The blades clashing and the smack of blade against armor. She screamed when lanius smashed his sword into the couriers power armor. Then she heard it. The sound of the couriers speacial issue Great Khan hunting revolver going off. Blood and brains spewed from under the legates helmet as the bullet went thorugh the helmets eyehole. She ran to Dranius to see if he was alright. Though hurting and large slashes and punctures on his armor. He stood and greeted her. He had taken off his helmet and though he was covered in blood she jumped onto him anyway and kissed him with everything she had. He had kissed her back and it was then she knew in her soul that heloved her as much as she loved him. After the commendations and boring speeches and the little story she wove about being with an NCR soldier when she was actually with Dranius to throw people off the trail of their newly formed relationship, she had even included the empty whiskey bottle with the soldier she had knocked out in Dranius's room she and Dranius had went to rest in the lucky 38. They married about 2 years after the battle and she surprisingly had decided to wait to make their first time together special. She didnt like to wait but she did and she refused the many offers of sex from other men. Like i said after she met Dranius she didnt give another man a second look. She smiled at that and was glad she waited and never strayed. She looked back again and remembered when he proposed, the wedding and the night Anable was conceived.

(Flashback)- Dranius had asked Cass to marry him in front of all their friends and travelling companions that they had met. She was ecstatic and though thought about it for a minute to make sure that she really wanted this before she said yes. When she said yes. All were happy for the couple though leftover legionarie assassins tried to kill them both, Dranius quickly killed them and then kissed his fiance. She knew he'd do anything for her though she rarely took advantage of that fact. They had spent about a month preparing and since neither had any family lilly and veronica helped with the wedding details and plans. Dranius had travelled all the way back to California to find a priest to marry them. When he returned the wedding happened a few days later.

She was nervous on that day for once in her life she was nervous. With the help of Veronica her brotherhood of steel friend she put on that beautiful white dress. She looked in the mirror and heard Lilly who is a half crazed nightkin say oh my goodness you look so pretty in that. Grandmas little munchkin is going to love that on you. Cass laughed at Lilly calling Dranius her little munchkin so did Veronica. She knew it kinda annoyed him to be called a munchkin and she brought it up alot just to see the look on his face. She looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed. She wanted a drink badly but she wanted to remember today. Lilly and Veronica had noticed and tried to soothe her nerves. Cass wished her mother was there to see this day. It almost made her tear up to know that she wasn't. There was a Knock on the door and Raul their ghoul friend in his vaquero outfit poked his head in and said they're ready for you. She almost fainted when he said that but Lilly and Veronica kept her stable. Slowly she got up and with her veil on headed out of the dressing room and to the alter.

Lilly walked her down the isle since Lilly had become like a grandmother to her. The king and his band of misfits were busy running around taking pictures and the king himself playing the piano that had somehow survived the war. Cass was outside the door trying to keep her heart in check so she wouldnt have a heart attack right now. She got herself somewhat under control and slowly entered the church hall. She saw the courier looking back at her with wide eyes and she knew what he was thinking but she would like to hear him say it. Beside him were his best men Doc Mitchell, Raul, Boone, Jessie, papa khan, Arcade, Rex and the nutty coffee mug obsessed little securitron Muggy. Cass's bridal party consisted of her maid of honor Veronica, Mellissa, Sarah Weintraub, Boones new wife Viki, and surpriseingly enough beatrix. As Cass reached the pulpit Dranius said that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Which made her smile because he had seen alot of women in his travels. After the reading of vows which nearly put Cass into happy tears. He put the ring on her finger as she did to his and they kissed to seal the marriage. It was the second happiest day of her life. After the wedding they went on a honeymoon to the Zion which the courier had cleared out of raiders and mutant plants and alot of the more dangerous creatures. She remembered their first night there. They had flown there via remnant vertibird and she loved the scenery and admired the beautiful land and water. That night after exploring and dinner they went to bed. It was their first time together and she took full advantage of it. They made the most of every second of it that night and every day and night since. It was two months later that she found out she was pregnant. The look on Dranius's face after he recovered from passing out at the news was priceless. She couldn't help but giggle at him and rubbed her still flat stomach. (flashback end.)

Cass sighed and looked back down at their baby smiling as little Anabel slept in her arms. She felt a presence behind her and arms around her waist. She looked back at Dranius and he kissed her. He gently took the baby from cass and kissed the baby on the nose. Cass smiled as she watched the interaction in which anabel giggled in her sleep. Dranius gently lay her back in her crib and turned to his wife. He picked her up and twirled her around in a circle as she squeled happily in his arms. He knew how she loved it when he did that. She may be a very tough woman but she acted quite girly sometimes. She knew how much he loved her and he would never stray from her. She laughed a little to herself when she almost broke his hand squeezing it soo hard giving birth to Anabel. She could shoot him with her shotgun and he would still love her. As she looked at him and kissed him again she went to fix Breakfast for them. She loved deathclaw omelettes as did Dranius. As she put some clothes on she looked back at how her life was going soo right. She prayed to god it would stay that way. She tought about their future as she cracked the eggs and thought what life for her Dranius and Anabel had in store.

 **First chapter might be cheesy or overly romantic but i like it. Next Chapter will be up in awhile. Reviews welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose of Sharon Cassidies love and nightmare and her path to a new beginning.**

Chapter 2

Later that day things started to go wrong for Cass and her family. Cass was on top of one of the drag lines in quarry junction with her radio, binoculars, shotgun and a speacial anti-material rifle her husband had built her for their first year anniversary. She was keeping an eye out for deathclaws and raiders while Dranius was on the ground patrolling the area with some NCR heavy troopers keeping the quarry workers safe from the death claws that liked to wander into the quarry and the 80's raiders that had decided to try to take over some of the old fiend territory south of the area. Lilly and Muggy were back at the lucky 38 taking care of anabel while they were away. Cass relaxed with a bottle of whiskey while she looked through her binoculars. "Sigh nothing again today at least yesterday i got to shoot some marauding mole rats, today there's nothing." She took a swig from her bottle and looked again still nothing. She contacted Dranius on the radio. "Hey Dranius babe." "What is milady?" Cass growled sometimes she hated it when he was doing their role play outside the bedroom. "Anything interesting happening down there? I've got nothing from up here." She said. His voice came back over the radio. "Not much down here either just some geckos and a few coyotes. Though i did see a death claw running away from the direction of Prim but it bypassed us altogether. Almost like it was being chased. Who knows." said Dranius. Cass was irritated because there was no action, but she was also glad that nothing was happening down there with him. "T-4" She grumbled into the radio and sat back down to keep watching the area.

It was around 3 in the afternoon that day when cass spotted a black dot on the horizon at the edge of her vision. It moved fast and was gone before she could get a good look at it with her binoculars. Though when she zoomed in on the area it had been in she spotted three other peculiar looking creatures attacking a death claw. She hadn't seen these creatures beforeand she figured if they could take on a death claw they were extremly dangerous. She got on the radio. "Dranius come in." She said. He answered swiftly like always. "What is it Rose?" Dranius said. She only liked it when he used her name however this was not the time to dwell on that. She was a little frightened by what she saw. "Dranius i just saw some strange black creatures attacking a death claw east of your position. I've never seen anything like them before." Cass said. Down with Dranius when he heard her say that he stopped walking and the color drained from his face. The soldiers with him noticed. "Sir, what's wrong?" one soldier asked. Dranius regained his focus and said " It's nothing but we need to head south east now. My wife saw something and i hope to whatever god is out there that it's not the creature i think it is. He talked into the radio. "Cass we're going to check it out keep us covered. I've got a bad feeling about this." Dranius said into the radio. Cass was worried now, it was most unlike her husband to be afraid of something espeacially a creature. She had a feeling he wasn't telling her everything but she didn't question him this time. "Alright i got you covered. Let me know what you find you're worrying me a little." Cass said. "Ok" was all he said. She got down on her bellyand lowered the stand for her rifle to keep it steady as Dranius and the troopers went towards the area she spotted the deathclaw and creatures in. She knew something was wrong but she had no idea just how bad it would get.

As Dranius and the soldiers walked south east they started encountering typical wasteland creatures like mole rats, rad scorpions, coyoties, cazadores, and even night stalkers running toward them. As they prepared to fire with cass's 50 cal. rounds killing creatures as they came towards them. They started shooting but it didn't matter the creatures kept running and went around them as they fled from whatever it was they feared. Dranius and the troopers stopped shooting and watched as the creatures fled from where Cass had spotted the strange creatures. Eventually the flow of animals stopped as the last of them ran past Dranius and his Squad. They looked at eachother and looked over themselves to see if they had been harmed. They were completly fine except for a few coughing fits because of all the dust in the air. Cass's panicked voice came over the radio. "Dranius are you ok?!" Cass yelled. "Yes we're fine no need to yell." Dranius's voice came back over the radio. "What happened? I saw all those animals head towards you and then you were gone in a large cloud of dust." Cass sighed something was wrong with her she thought. She had always cared about Dranius and wanted him to be safe but she had never worried this much about him since the fight against Lanius. Dranius's voice came back over the radio. "Cass those animals were fleeing something and i have a feeling it has to do with those creatures you saw. I've seen this before and i hope they're not the creatures i think they are." As soon as Cass heard him say that she knew he hadn't told her everything when he told her about his time in the divide.

(Flashback two years ago) Cass was waiting for Dranius to come home. It had been a month since he had left to track down someone in the divide. She was sick of waiting and running out of whiskey and moonshine. She got up and headed out of the lucky 38. Though before she left she caught sight of herself in a mirror and looked closer at it. She admired her own body how she had aged gracefully. She was 37 now but she still had the body and face from when she was just 20 almost as if she hadn't aged at all. She didn't have a wrinkle anywhere and then she looked over her figure. No wonder Dranius had gone for her she looked great. But she knew that wasn't the reason that he fell for her but it was an added bonus when he still admired her body. She thought back to all the times they were running around the wasteland and how no matter what she did out there her she didn't age at all. Cass had no idea but the creator of the universe had seen to it that she was immortal now and would never age. Although she could still be injured or killed but her body stopped ageing the second she turned 21. She smiled as she gave one last look at herself and headed out to look for Dranius. On her way out she encountered Boone who looked like he had run a marathon. "I have bad news Cass we found Dranius." Boone said. Cass's eyes immediately lit on fire with anger and fear as she grabbed boone and threw him against the wall of the casino and said. "Where's Dranius?" Boone looked at her and knew he had to tell her. Cass had an infamous temper and was not really known for her patience. He didn't feel like eating a buckshot sandwich so he quickly broke the news to her so she wouldn't shoot him. "Dranius is at Camp McCarran. A patrol found him this morning. He's in bad shape. He was barely alive when they found him next to a number of giant radscorpion corpses. But the rips and tears and punctures all over his power armor weren't created by them. Something attacked him out there we don't know what could do that besides a deathclaw but there weren't any in the area. He's in surgery at McCarran they say he'll likely be concious a few hours after the surgery is done." The second Cass heard this her eyes changed from blue to a greenish blue as tears formed in them and pain filled her eyes along with the anger and fear. She threw him to the ground and ran to the train station in the middle of vegas and boarded immediately. She ran through the doors and immediately boarded the train. The train took off as soon as she was onboard. When she got to the terminal she ran straight to the medical bay knocking out several troopers who were standing in her way. She went straight to Dranius's bedside what she saw horrified her. He looked like he had been through a rock crushing machine. His body must have been mangled because of the thousands of stiches required to put him back together. She fell to her knees and silently cried wishing she had gone with him. She silently got to her feet and leaned over and kissed Dranius on the lips. She held his hand and waited for him to wakeup. Their other travelling companions and some other people they had met came and visited as he recovered from his wounds. Rex stayed with her the whole time often whining and licking his hand to try to wake him up. They stayed for two months before Dranius wokeup. When he did she was first to know. She remembered it soo well the look in his eyes when he saw her. He said "I must be dead and in heaven because i see an angel standing before me." Cass had gave him a look but her happiness overwhelmed her irritation at his remark even as sweet as it was. She remebered when she asked him what had happened to him his eyes went wide and the color left his skin as he remembered the creatures that had nearly torn him to pieces. She pressed him for more information but all he said was he was sorry for making her worry and that he loved her before he went silent and fell back asleep. (Flashback end.)

Cass was knocked out her flashback by Dranius's voice over the radio. The fear in his voice was impossible to miss. "Cass remember when i came back from the divide and refused to talk about the creatures that damn near tore me apart?" Cass's eyes widened in realization that the creatures that attacked him were there. "Yes i remember. What are they?" She asked. "Tunnelers" was all he said. "They don't sound very tough." Cass said. His voice came back across the radio along with a noise in the background. "They're the most dangerous creatures i've ever encountered. The only thing that saved me was a flash bang that i managed to hit them with before i was able to crawl away back to the mojave." One soldier in the back ground said "What was that?" Cass looked through her scope and saw 10 large tunnelers heading towards Dranius and his squad. She screamed into the radio. "They're right behind you!" Next thing she heard was gunfire and the screams of the soldiers as they were torn apart as they tried to keep the creatures at bay. She killed 3 with her rifle before jumping off the dragline and running towards the gunfire. She noticed the screams had stopped but she kept running pulling out her shotgun. She got there and killed one with a close range blast to it's head and went after the 4 attacking her husband. She killed another one with another blast to the head while Dranius sliced one in half with his new katana. Cass shoved a stick of dynamite in another ones mouth before shooting it in the stomach making it go flying before the fuse ran out. Dranius smashed the last one with his fist and knee clutching what was left of his combat armor chest plate to keep the bleeding from his chest to a minimum. Cass immdiately grabbed him and flipped him over as she did she noticed she was kneeling in a sea of what was left of the NCR troopers. She nearly threwup at the sight but kept it in as she looked Dranius over checking his wounds. They were serious and now she knew why he feared those creatures. She injected him with a super stimpak and some med-x before she reached for his com link. She knew McCarran was to far and he wouldn't make it so she called Veronicas and Dranius's friend Ramos at the Brotherhood of steel bunker. Cass spoke into the mike. "Paladin Ramos come in." This is Paladin Ramos who is this?" "This is Cass, I'm Dranius's wife i'm about a mile east of the Brotherhood bunker i need help. We just had an encounter with some strange creatures and they have heavily wounded him. He won't last much longer we need your help!" "Ok ok we're sending someone after you two hold tight" Ramos said over the radio. "hurry" Cass said as she tried to stop the bleeding from Dranius's chest.

30 minutes later. Cass and Dranius were in the medical bay of the bunker she tried to follow him into surgery but she couldn't. It took 5 paladins to pull her away from Dranius because she fought so hard to stay by his side. She almost broke her hand when she punched one of them in his helmet but she cared nothing for her own pain as she continued to fight them. They sedated her and put her in Veronicas old room. The last thing that crossed Cass's mind besides getting back to Dranius and hopeing he'd still be alive the next day and the other thing was how their Daughter was doing.

 **This is not the end yet there is still more to come. Reviews welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose of Sharon Cassidies love nightmare and her path to a new beginning.**

Chapter 3

Cass slowly wokeup in the Paladins barracks room. "Oww my head." "What happened? said Cass. She was met by mostly silence. She slowly got up and held onto the bed and got her bearings back. The second she did her mind went straight to how Dranius was. She ran through the bunker halls passing a few paladins who were guarding the halls and entrance. When she arrived at the medical ward she ran in and immediately questioned scribe Linda Schuler. "Where's Dranius?!" Cass screamed at her. Scribe Schuler looked her straight into her blue eyes. "Before i tell you we need to discuss some things." Linda said. Cass looked at her with rage in her eyes but figured she might as well find out the other stuff first. Unfortunately for Cass none of it was good news.

Scribe Schuler took her to a curtain and pulled it aside. In front of Cass lay one of the Large tunnelers that she and Dranius had just killed. She looked at Schuler. "Before you yell or scream we found out some things about these creatures. Judging from the large bio-luminescence eyes and body they seem to prefer the darkness and being underground as our patrols have seen. They often tunnel underground and move very quickly on top of the earth or under it. It allowed them to ambush a few of our patrols which came back in very bad shape. They tend to move around and hunt at night in large groups. Now then upon examination of the tunnelers that attacked you and Dranius we found that their stomachs and intestines were empty so they were actually and that's most likely why you found them in the light and why he didn't see them until they were right behind him." Schuler said. Cass thought about this and it made sense some what. She looked back at the scribe as she looked like she had more bad news.

The NCR has taken thousands of losses and are being pushed back all the way to California by these creatures. They are everywhere now. We lost contact with Jamestown, the Mojave outpost, Prim, Quarry Junction, Goodsprings, Camp McCarren, and most of outer Vegas last night accodring to our patrols before they went silent. They're overunning everyone and for every one of them killed 10 more take their place. We're surrounded by them and they've been trying to tunnel into the bunker. New Vegas is still standing Thanks to all the securitrons and remaining soldiers trapped there. But they're surrounded as well." said Schuler. Cass looked at her and was deep in thought before the thought of her daughter being in danger came across her mind. She nearly bolted but she knew she couldn't get to Vegas on her own. She asked Schuler. "Where's Dranius i need get him so we can get our daughter?" The look on Schulers face when she said he next thing was sad to say the least. "Cass, Dranius died the day before yesterday. You've been asleep for almost 3 days so we had no way to tell you." Schuler said. Cass searched her eyes for any little hint that she was lieing. She saw none. Cass slowly uttered then Screamed one word. "NO!" She fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. "He can't have died he was too strong. He has survived everything that's been thrown at him. He can't be dead!" Schuler sighed and held Cass close to comfort her as did Veronica when she heard Cass was awake. The extremely tough gun toteing whiskey drinking and fighting mother of one was reduced to an emotional sobbing mess who was now a widow. As she cried her thoughts went to where he should be buried then they went to her and Dranius's daughter.

Cass started talking through her sobs as her mind went to her daughter. "Why is he dead? Why does our daughter have to grow without her father?" The sound of lasers and plasma weapons being fired was heard from the front of the bunker as creatures were being killed as they emerged from a sudden hole in the wall. An explosion was also heard as the hole was sealed by a grenade. Cass cared little about the sounds as she continued to mutter things through her sobs. But her mind had stobbed on one thought. Her daughter, she had to make sure she survived even if she didn't. She stood up trying to control her tears and sobs as she attempted to steel her nerves. "I need to get to Vegas and keep my daughter safe." Cass said. Everyone looked at her like she was insane even Elder Mcnamara stared at her. She looked around and noticed the stares. She scoffed at them. "I'm going after my daughter. You all can stay here and wait in this hole while the creatures whittle your forces down to nothing with nowhere to go." Cass said as she went and found Dranius's body and gave him one last kiss before she took his power armor and every weapon ammunition and food and water she could carry. Thanks to Dranius training her she could use The T-51b power armor easily. As she put the helmet on Veronica and elder Mcnamara came to her dressed in their armor as well. "You can't go alone i talked it over with the elder and the paladins and scribes. We agree we should go with you. Like you said we won't last here much longer underground and Vegas is the last fortified city left that is still able to keep the creatures at bay. We're going with you all of us." Veronica said. Cass raised an eyebrow under her helmet. "Why the change of heart?" Cass asked. Elder Mcnamara spoke up. "It's daylight now. We have an advantage at this time over the creatures on the surface but we are bottled up and sealed down here. I'm overcautious alot but in this situation the chance must be taken. New Vegas is a Fortress and the last place we can make a stand and survive. We're with you though it's insanely dangerous espeacially when nightfall comes." He said. Cass smiled and shook her head before she stood up and proceeded to the exit seeing all the paladins initiates and scribes armored up and heavily armed. She opened the hatch and headed out. Back with Veronica and Mcnamara. "Is this really a good idea? Those creatures can ambush us easily in the shadows of the day." Mcnamara said. "We have no choice elder Mcnamara. We'll run out of food and water quickly down here. At least up there we have a better chance at survival. Let's go." The elder sighed shook his head and followed her Cass and the rest of the brotherhood out into the wasteland.

The trek across the Mojave to New Vegas was hard and arduous. Though Cass never stopped neither did the brotherhood. They encountered almost nothing as they stayed in the sunlight and avoided the shadows. They found the corpses of many many animals and giant insects along with the bodies and body parts and weapons of many humans ghouls and super mutants that were cut down by the Tunnelers as they ran for Vegas. Corpses of tunnelers were alongside many of the bodies as well but were few. Cass kept her eyes away from the ground and focused on the old highway looming over the wasteland as they walked. They were almost under it when they stopped. Cass and the others looked at the shaded ground below the highway observing the few tunnelers on the surface munching away at some fresh corpses. One of the creatures looked at them and growled to the others and they all looked at the large group of people in the sunlight. Cass lifted her shotgun as the creatures screamed and charged at them but stopped at the edge of the shade and proceeded to scream and growl at the prey they figured they couldn't get to. Cass looked around for a sunlit path around or through the shade of the highway. (Hmm. There has to be a path around or through them.) Cass thought. Cass heard Veronica come up next to her. "Cass i think i see a thin path of light right through the middle of the creatures's territory." Veronica said. Cass looked to where her finger was pointing and saw it. Before she even said anything to Veronica she looked for a path around the shade but saw that it would take them hours to go around and it would be the middle of the night before they would reach outer Vegas. She then looked back to the path and looked at the dozens of Tunnelers that had reared their ugly heads in the shade. Including a very very large one who seemed to be ordering the others around. She heard a creature scream when it ran into the sun and scrambled back into the shade. She looked at the path again. It would easily allow them to walk two people shoulder to shoulder but she didn't want to take chances. She looked back at the others. "We're going straight down the middle." Cass said. Murmers and talk of her being literally out of her mind could be heard but she paid it no mind. She needed to focus on the task in front of her. She Watched the creatures move as close as possible to the path no doubt hoping they would go right down the middle. Cass seeing this thought about a strategy to keep the creatures away and looked at Dranius's Old pip boy and turned on the light and shined it at one of the Tunnelers. It hissed and backed away from the light. She looked back and told the brotherhood to turn on the lights of their pipboys and shine it in the eyes of the creatures to make them back off. Getting nods and seeing flashlights activating she stepped on the path. "Everyone single file down the path. It will make it harder for them to reach us." Cass said.

They quickly made their way down the path single file like she said and the creatures would try to swipe at them as they jogged by. They shined their flashlights in the creatures eyes making them hiss and scream and back off. They finally reached the safety of the sunlit wasteland soon after and proceeded to continue walking towards Vegas. Half an hour later the sun was slowly starting to go down and they all started to get nervous. Cass stopped at what was left of the Grub and Gulp and they gathered the water that was left. It took 5 minutes at most. Leaving the ruined shacks they started to run towards the now heavily damaged Vegas wall. The sun was nearly down and the growls screams and howls of the tunnelers could be heard all around them. They reached the west gate sortly and proceeded into freeside. The sun was just barely on the horizon and the loose ground was moving and rumbling around the group as they ran. They then went through the old bus into upper freeside towards the Vegas gate. From what they could see there were dead soldiers, destroyed robots, Kings gang members and tunnelers laying all over the road to the gate. All of them were dead. Cass and the group took the weapons and ammo they could and started running to the gate. Then the sun completely disappeared over the horizon.

In an instant the group was surrounded by hundreds of tunnelers all hissing and growling at their prey. Preparing for the imminent attack Cass the others raised their weapons. A creature jumped at her and was immdiately turned to ash with her gatling laser. The creatures then attacked and the group made a run for it seeing as running was the only way. Seven brotherhood members fired their flamers in front of the group as they ran which managed to scare off and burn the creatures in front of them while others left armed grenades and mines behind them as they ran and fired. Cass was in the front of the group killing anything that wasn't human as she ran and threw a couple peices of dynamite into the darkness scattering a few groups of tunnelers. The creatures ran after the group and started to jump at them and would seperate indviduals from the group ripping them to shreds as their screams could be heard everywhere. They knew they couldn't go back for them, they would be overwhelmed if they did. The group was halfway to the gate but were losing members quickly. They looked to the gates and ran harder. Suddenly tracers and bullets started whizzing by them into the massive group of tunnelers who were attacking. They were 3/4 of the way their and the group was thinning but the amount of lead being fired at the tunnelers increased ten fold as the remaining NCR veterans and securitrons and a few ramaining sentry bots fired miniguns, assault rifles, missle launchers, and light and heavy machine guns. The group heard the cries of the creatures dieing all around them. A few creatures braved the fire and lights of the walls attempting to attack the Vegas survivors. They were killed by a few ramaining dogs being led by Rex the cyber-dog. The group reached the spot lights and the screams and squeals of tunnelers were heard behind them as they ran into the spotlights and then ran back out of them. The group went into the Walls and stopped to catch their breath as the Rangers remaining khans and securitrons stood watch. The group unfortunately had lost 80% of the people they started with. Sadly Veronica was among the victims lost to the tunnelers. Cass was saddened by this as she looked around a noted all the injured and and severely wounded civilians and soldiers. She heard a soldiers radio go off with a report on hoover dam.

She heard the men from the dam firing and yelling over the radio. But as she listened she heard a sentence that sent a chill down her spine and caused her to run straight into the Lucky 38. "Captain we're being overrun, there's thousands of these things. They're tearing into the machinery and turbines. It's almost like they know we're keeping Vegas's lights on." A solider said. A second later blood curdling screams were heard over the radio as the soldier yelled "we're overrun we can't hold them back AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then the radio went silent and the lights started flickering around Vegas. It was close to the end of all their lives.

Cass went up the elevator and jumped into the Presidentail suite immediately heading for her daughter. She reached her and found Lilly with her assault carbine out and several dead small Tunnelers spread around her. Cass looked at her then at the blood covered crib anabel was in. She ripped off her armor and picked up her child who was still unharmed. Lilly looked at her. "Cass get to the lounge i'll hold them off." Cass nodded and ran with lilly to the elevator. As she picked up a picture of her Dranius and Anabel she got in the elevator with Lilly and as the doors closed a dozen tunnelers leaped into her room and ripped it apart looking for food. They arrived at the lounge and got out. Cass quickly got out and asked Lilly" Why are we here? We're pretty much sitting ducks here." Anabel started to cry loudly. Lilly pointed out the shining and swirling vortex that was in one of the Broken windows of the lounge. " Cass go through that vortex. Leo told me it's the only way you and anabel will be safe. According to Leo it leads to a different world but i have no idea. Apparently something about a higher power allowing you to start over or something like that." She heard the scratching of the creatures coming for them and looked down as the lights of New Vegas went out. Cass looked at Lilly. "It's the only way dear" Lilly said. Tunnelers appeared through the floor in front of them. "GO!" Lilly yelled. Cass ran into the portal and it closed behind her as poor Lilly fired her weapon and then was quickly killed by the creatures.

Cass stepped out the portal into a whole new world. Though it looked to her alot like the Pre-War wasteland. She saw some lights up ahead of her and saw vehicles go to and fro along the highway. She headed to the city seeking information and preparing to start over. Though she had no idea that she would meet a man who change her life permanantly and would show her how to be happy again.

 **I hope yall enjoyed this. Reviews welcome.**


End file.
